<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enemy of the State by murderspoonz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890146">Enemy of the State</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderspoonz/pseuds/murderspoonz'>murderspoonz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter's guide to defeating the Dark Lord and escaping manipulative old men [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Luna Lovegood, BAMF Neville Longbottom, Black Hermione Granger, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canonical Child Abuse, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Dark Magic isn't bad, Desi Potter Family (Harry Potter), Dolores Umbridge is Her Own Warning, Dumbledore's Army, Family Magic, Goblins, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Slytherins, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Harry Potter is Lord Peverell, Harry Potter is So Done, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Harry Potter is a Peverell, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Harry runs away, He's a bully, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Horcrux Destruction, Horcruxes, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Independent Harry Potter, Indian Harry Potter, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, No Romance, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Potter Manor (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Severus Snape Being a Bastard, Sirius Black Lives, Smart Harry Potter, Study of Ancient Runes (Harry Potter), The Ministry of Magic is Corrupt (Harry Potter), The Ministry of Magic is Terrible (Harry Potter), Wandless Magic (Harry Potter), Wandlore (Harry Potter), Wandmaking (Harry Potter), Wards (Harry Potter), Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Wizarding Religions (Harry Potter), Wizarding Traditions (Harry Potter), Worldbuilding, at least not yet, can you tell who my favorite characters are lmao, harry is here to cause problems slkjsflks, harry steps up to do what the adults should have done, harry sues the prophet for libel, just a specific type of magic, peverell family magic, the goblins are amazing i love them, they also don't look how they do in the movies cause antisemitism isn't cool, this is not a snape friendly fic, tho we don't see it it's mainly talked about</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderspoonz/pseuds/murderspoonz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of dealing with the Dursleys and with a new ptsd-worthy event to add to his resume, Harry decides he's put up with enough of the magical world's shit and runs away for the summer. If people won't tell him things, well, he'll just go find them out for himself. Over the course of his fifth year, Harry gathers new allies, helps the world prepare for what's coming, and takes no shit. It's time to show the world he's not their bitch; he's done playing nice. </p>
<p>OR </p>
<p>Harry escapes a manipulative Dumbledore and yells at adults who don't do their job ft godbrothers, friends new and old, tentative allies, magical creatures, lordship, and more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter's guide to defeating the Dark Lord and escaping manipulative old men [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>727</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. goblin etiquette lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>soooo this is my first ever real fic and it's gonna be real fucking long I can already tell. I already have the second and third chapter written so those will be up pretty soon but after that, my update schedule is non-existant. I can't promise that this fic will be finished ever since right now I'm relying on my harry potter hyperfixation to drive me but I've been addicted since January so I'll probably be addicted for at least another few months lmao. </p>
<p>I can't think of any tw's to warn anyone about but if you think I should add something let me know and I'll add is ASAP.</p>
<p>THANK YOU ELLE FOR LISTENING TO ALL MY 1AM RAMBLINGS AND PAGES OF LORE DEVELOPMENT AND FOR FIXING MY PLOT HOLES YOU'RE LITERALLY THE BEST THIS IS FOR YOU BITCH ILY!!! this fic wouldn't be here without you &lt;3</p>
<p>Enjoy the fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry jolted awake with a gasp, his breath heaving and his hands shaking. This was the ninth night in a row he’d dreamed of Cedric’s death. Glancing at the alarm clock next to his bed (it used to be Dudley’s, like most of his possessions, but it was delegated to him after the radio had broken when Dudley threw it out a window), Harry saw that it was half five and flopped back down on his bed. The sun’s rays were just breaking the sky, tinging it a murky blue that reminded him of the Black Lake. Well, now was as good a time as any to get the fuck out of this hellhole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pushing himself out of bed, he unlatched Hedwig’s cage. She gave a soft hoot as he scratched his cheek, her feathers fluffing up. Harry smiled. He never got to spend as much time as he liked with her, as she lived in the owlery during the school year and he never had time to go visit her with the annual near-death experiences. Uncle Vernon hated Hedwig so he had to keep her confined to her cage for her own safety in case Uncle Vernon barged in unannounced, so this was a rare time indeed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going get out of here girl,” Harry whispered, “We’re gonna leave this hellhole for the rest of the summer. I’m going to rent a room somewhere every summer and refuse to come back, I don't care what they say.” Hedwig gave a loud hoot of excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh we need to keep quiet if we’re going to be able to sneak out,” he said, moving from her head to start petting her back, “I’m just not safe here anymore Hedwig; I don’t know what Dumbledore was thinking making me come back here since Voldemort admitted he can get through my mother’s protection. The only reason I’m alive right now is because Voldemort must not want me dead yet or I don’t rank high enough on his list of 'how to take over magical Britain'.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hedwig nipped his ear and Harry sighed. He needed to get ready. As quietly as he could, he grabbed his trunk (he’d cleaned it out last night and he was astonished at how much lighter is was) and Hedwig's cage, carefully making his way down the stairs. Avoiding the steps that creaked was a skill he’d earned with blood and one he remembered well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After his rescue the summer of his second year, he’d asked the twins to teach him how to pick a lock. George was the one who taught him, apparently Fred was completely rubbish at it much to his annoyance, and he thanked Merlin his twelve year old self thought ahead for once. Unlocking the cupboard under the stairs, he quickly grabbed his cauldron, school books, and his telescope along with his invisibility cloak. Stuffing all but the cloak into his trunk, Harry gently closed the door, locking it again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the kitchen, he grabbed a few granola bars and a wad of bills his Aunt kept in an empty box of flour for emergencies. He had money of course, but exchanging galleons to pounds wasn’t worth the effort since he usually wasn’t allowed out of the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking around one last time at the place he’d been forced to live for the past fourteen years, Harry pulled on the cloak and walked out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Night Bus was just as garishly purple as Harry remembered, the triple decker bus screeching to a stop in the middle of what could just barely be called Little Whinging’s downtown area. Harry hastily put his wand away, looking around to make sure no one here saw him holding it. He needn’t have worried. There were very few people who were awake enough or had the energy to be outside on a Sunday morning before six, especially during a record-breaking heatwave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Ello,” Stan Shunpike called. “What’s your name, lad?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Simon Gonzales,” said Harry. Simon Gonzales was the name of his year 4 maths teacher but he figured it was normal sounding enough to not be especially memorable if Stan was pressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right then, come on aboard Simon. That’ll be eleven sickles. Where to?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Diagon Alley please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry climbed up into the bus, instantly feeling a cool rush of air that smelled vaguely of bleach. Stan laughed at his sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Muggleborn then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded. “I’ve missed cooling charms so much.” He sat down on one of the rolling plush chairs (apparently the beds only came out at night) and hauled his trunk onto his lap, setting Hedwig’s cage down beside him. His trunk creaked out a groan of protest, one of the clasps popping open. Harry frowned. Maybe he’d have to get a new trunk before his back-to-school shopping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bus stopped three more times before arriving at the Leaky Cauldron, letting off a witch with neon yellow robes that looked as if she’d let them steep in a gallon of highlighter ink, a house elf pushing an empty stroller, and Harry himself. The inside of the Leaky Cauldron was as busy as ever with many patrons here for breakfast before heading to work. Tapping his hair with his wand, Harry charmed it to straighten and grow down to his shoulders, unworried about the trace due to the concentration of magic around Diagon Alley. The Witch Weekly magazines left in the common room </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> come in handy sometimes it seemed. His disguise  wouldn’t keep people from recognizing him as the Boy-Who-Lived if they gave him a long stare or knew him personally, but it would do in a pinch. He really didn’t need the attention, especially with the Daily Prophet sullying his name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tapping out the bricks in sequence, Harry made his way through the archway into Diagon and started towards Gringotts. Reaching down, he opened the door to Hedwig’s cage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here girl, go stretch your wings for a bit. I’ll be at the bank for now so don’t stray too far, but I know Uncle Vernon’s been rough this summer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting out a delighted chirp, she took off, doing swoops that made a few shoppers duck down and cover their heads, wary of bird droppings. Those closest to him scowled, while others just looked annoyed. Harry couldn’t bring himself to care. Hedwig deserved some free time and he knew she’d like to explore an area she hadn’t been for a few years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making note of where the trunk and robe shops were along the way, Harry eventually reached Gringotts. The entry hall only held a few people, most of whom had a Ministry badge pinned to their robes. Seeing him enter, one of the goblins at the desks beckoned him forward, his strange, almost doe shaped eyes boring into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Name,” the goblin drawled. Harry saw from his desk that his name was Urrig. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Er, Harry Potter.” At this, Urrig glanced sharply at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah Mr. Potter, so glad you could finally meet with us. Would you care to answer why you haven’t been responding to our letters?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stared at him blankly. “What letters Sir?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urrig looked very startled at being called sir but annoyance quickly followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mean that you haven’t been getting any of the inquiries we’ve been sending you this year?” he inquired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This year?” Harry asked. “I’ve never gotten a Gringotts letter before, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urrig pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered something in Gobbledygook that Harry suspected was not a family friendly word. “Well Mr. Potter, it seems we need to have a meeting. Please come with me so we can get this all sorted out.” That sounded vaguely ominous, but Harry couldn’t see a way out of it without most likely insulting Urrig and he needed more money to survive the summer, so he followed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urrig took him down a smattering of corridors, the first few filled with paintings of humans along with galleon amounts on plaques underneath and the latter ones filled with mounted weapons. Harry saw swords that reminded him of the sword of Gryffindor as well as spears, maces, and daggers among other metal contraptions designed to maim and kill. He wondered if Hermione would know what the rest were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In here Mr. Potter.” Urrig gestured to a door on the left with a string of numbers and a word in what Harry assumed was gobbledygook on it. “Please wait here while I go fetch the manager of the Potter account.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was an office, a dark wooden desk in the center and leather chairs surrounded by filing cabinets and bookcases. Large crystals floated near the ceiling, glowing enough to provide the room with light. Harry sat down in the one closest to him and waited. He considered taking the time to charm his hair back to normal but decided against it in case he forgot to redo it before he left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Less than a minute later, another goblin came in. “Mr. Potter,” he said, “may your gold run strong and your enemies days be numbered. I am Bangor, head of the Potter family account.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stared at him, confused, before saying, “May your gold run strong and your enemies days be numbered too, Bangor.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bangor looked at him oddly for a second before he huffed out a laugh. “That is a goblin greeting Mr. Potter, and the usual response is ‘May your might stand tall and your wisdom grow’, though most magicals don’t bother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well may your might stand tall and your wisdom grow, Bangor. And that’s rude of them; Gringotts belongs to the goblins right? The least we could do is be polite to you while we’re here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will find that is not a popular opinion, Mr. Potter, but I’m glad you think so.” Bangor smiled a sharp toothy grin at him, fangs reflecting the low glowing light provided by floating crystals placed around the room. “Well, let's get to business shall we?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded. “I honestly just came here to withdraw some money so I could rent a room somewhere for the rest of the summer but Urrig said that Gringotts had been sending me letters. I’ve never gotten any letters from you though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bagnor frowned. “That is odd Mr. Potter. Perhaps you have a mail block on you, something most famous or well known individuals have placed on them to prevent malicious packages from being sent to them. We can certainly check.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As for withdrawing money to rent a room for the next month and a half, may I suggest you use one of the Potter properties? They would be a lot more secure and private.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stared at Bagnor. Who would have placed a mail block on him? When? “Wait sir, what do you mean a Potter property? I thought my parent's house was destroyed when Voldemort tried to kill me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bagnor frowned. “Mr. Potter, how much do you know about the state of your account?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Er, I know I have a vault; that’s where I withdraw from to get my school supplies. I didn’t even know I was a wizard until I was eleven though, let alone that I had any money.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bagnor’s frown deepened. “This might take a while then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two hours later, Bagnor had finally finished showing him the details of the Potter family accounts. First showing him the number of vaults he had (three: one was his trust fund vault, one was a vault of galleons he'd receive access to upon turning 17, and the other to hold family heirlooms or valuable items) along with how much he owned in total (14,429 Galleons, 5 sickles, and 10 knuts or £72,146.55). He explained to Harry that he also owned a few properties (a cottage in western Scotland, the Potter Manor, the house in Godric’s Hollow, a summer house in Kerala, India, and a few other houses and flats that had been gifted to him as the Boy-Who-Lived by strangers), and had the services of a house elf who was bonded to the Potter family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since you are now of age you may, of course, live in any of the residences you please,” Bangor explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not even fifteen,” said Harry, “I'm still underage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your name came out of the Goblet of Fire, did it not?” Harry nodded. “The goblet is a magical artifact, one made by the goblins of long ago to chose those competing for the title of king. Since the Ministry representatives and your magical guardian did not demand your withdrawal, you are now an adult in the eyes of goblinkind, magicals, and magic.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying there was a way for me to get out of the tournament after all?” Harry asked, head spinning. Deep breaths, he needed to take a deep breath. "It was all for nothing? Cedric died for </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" His volume raised with every question.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bangor gave him a look, at which Harry tried to look appropriately chastised. "Yes Mr. Potter, though your magical guardian would have had to take your place."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who's my magical guardian?" asked Harry. He didn't even know that was a thing! "What does a magical guardian even do? I didn't know I had one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A magical guardian is an adult, usually appointed by one's parents, to oversee the magical development of a child. It is similar to the idea of a godparent and is the same person as one's godparent in many situations. If your magical guardian is deemed incapable of guiding you then the position falls to the Ministry. Yours appears to be," Bangor said, riffling through a pile of files, "ah yes, here it is. Albus Dumbledore." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry saw red. Dumbledore was the one who placed him at the Dursleys in the first place, hadn't told him </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> about magic, and now it turned out that he forced Harry to participate in a death tournament where he saw a classmate die and was tortured? All around him, the room began to tremble, a few books tumbling to the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Potter," Bangor said sternly, "I understand you are upset. We at Gringotts, while unaware of what exactly happened during the third task, know that you saw Mr. Riddle come back but you cannot solve any of your problems by shaking the building. I need you take a deep breath and draw your magic back into yourself." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry took a deep breath and tried to do what Bagnor asked. He was right; getting angry enough to do accidental magic at the age of almost-fifteen wasn't going to fix anything. He needed to be calm right now, though he could be let his fury be known later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't he do anything?" Harry's betrayal rang deeply through him. Dumbledore had been like a grandfather to him; how could he just sit back and let Harry go through all that? He understood that Dumbledore had to think about the other students too, but it was his job to keep Harry safe, apparently even more so than the other students! Harry let out a laugh that sounded much more hysterical than he liked. Dumbledore had been doing an absolutely shit job of that, sticking him with the Dursleys. He had to have known about how they treated him even before Hogwarts if Mrs. Figg was placed there to spy on him by Dumbledore; she was well aware of the abuse the Dursleys put him through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, Mr. Potter. It is disturbing that he did not make his role as a magical guardian to you known. That is something I recommend you look into with a solicitor. If you need a recommendation on that front, there is a list right here," Bagnor pushed a sheet of parchment forward that listed names and addresses he might find these people at, "full of trustworthy individuals who would not take advantage of your fame. They have been vetted thoroughly and have worked for many of our higher profile customers over the years." Harry nodded his thanks, still overwhelmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd also recommend meeting with a solicitor about the libel in the Daily Prophet," Bagnor continued. "They are thoroughly dragging your reputation through a meatgrinder and all but calling you insane." Harry hadn't even known he could do that. Merlin, if he could get the Ministry to watch his memory of the graveyard, he'd be able to get Sirius a trial too, since Wormtail was part of the ritual! Harry grabbed Bagnor's list of solicitors and stuffed it into his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, to get your mail block removed you'll need to go to St. Mungo's as while we do have healers here, they do not see magicals. I'd also recommend doing a general check-up there as well, since even I can tell that your prescription isn't right for your eyesight and I am a banker," Bagnor said, flashing what could </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically</span>
  </em>
  <span> be considered a smile at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry grimaced. "Is there such a thing as private healers? I don't really trust the magical world enough to not have loose lips about my health when it comes to the Prophet." He hated seeing Madam Pomphrey, though Harry was sure she was a wonderful woman outside of work hours, but if seeing a healer meant he could see better, he'd definitely go. You couldn't block a curse you didn't see and it was frankly a miracle he hadn't lost his glasses at the graveyard. All Voldemort would've had to do was </span>
  <em>
    <span>accio</span>
  </em>
  <span> his glasses and Harry would be dead. He shuddered. Best leave the graveyard for his nightmares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There are Mr. Potter. While St. Mungo's is required by law to keep your patient information private, I do agree that it could be public knowledge for the right price." Bagnor grabbed a piece of parchment and a thin blue folder, opening the folder and writing what he found relevant onto the piece of parchment. "Here is a list of neutrally aligned healers that cannot be bought. They are listed from lowest to highest in price." He handed the parchment to Harry who put it in his pocket next to the list of solicitors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do believe that is all, Mr. Potter. There are other things I would like to discuss with you such as other accounts you may have access to but they can wait until you are more settled in at Potter Manor and are in better health. I would advise you to not perform magic outside of heavily populated magical areas as the Ministry most likely hasn't recorded your recent emancipation and would simply love to pin you for underage magic. Since you are not in possession of your key, we can issue you a new one, rendering the old one useless. I'll just fetch Kruknog so you can head down to your vault." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening a drawer at his desk, Bagnor withdrew a small leather pouch and handed it to Harry. "This is the Potter head of family galleon purse; your father returned it to us just before the three of you went into hiding. Just think of the amount you want to come out as well as the account number and it will arrive in your hand. It's warded against anyone who isn't of Potter blood." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for being so patient with me Bagnor. I'll write you if I have any questions or need anything and set up an appointment once I've seen a healer. Is there a goblin farewell saying to match the greeting?" Harry asked. Bagnor had quite literally just saved his summer so it felt polite to ask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bagnor paused, stoping his filing for a second before replying, "Yes there is. Etarius bless you is the equivalent of both a farwell and a thank you. Etarius is the deity of heat, the one that lights our forges."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry hadn't known goblins had a religion, since it seemed most magicals celebrated what seemed to be a bastard form of Christianity as far as he could tell. He'd have to look into it later and talk with Hermione. "Etarius bless you Bagnor."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door to the office opened, and a goblin who Harry assumed was Kruknog led him back through the twisting corridors where they eventually reached the dreaded cart. Harry looked at it in trepidation. He was not in the mood to throw up his meager breakfast, but got in the cart anyways, holding onto the railing with a deathgrip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just before Kruknog pulled the lever to start the cart, Harry remembered his manners.  "May your gold run strong and your enemies days be numbered Kruknog."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kruknog was so startled at Harry's greeting he forgot to close the safety latch before he yanked the lever. Harry screamed as the cart whizzed past vault after vault, taking all sorts of twists and turns. Harry desperately pulled down the safety bar with Kruknog's help, and just in time too. They came upon a steep drop, one that sent Harry's stomach to his throat. Why was everything in the magical world so determined to kill him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Kruknog slowed the cart down to a stop between vaults 687 and 688. "I apologize for my negligence Mr. Potter. I was simply surprised that you knew a traditional goblin greeting; most magicals do not." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's ok. I haven't had a crazy adrenalin rush like that since the first task; it's kind of like what I've heard about rollercoasters." At Kruknog's confusion, Harry explained. "They're a muggle invention, kind of like the cart ride except they do it all with just physics and they do them above ground. I've never been but my muggle cousin's gone a lot." Kruknog nodded, turning back towards the vaults. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well Mr. Potter, let us not dally any longer. Your key please. Which vault?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Er, I guess the trust fund vault. Seems easier to watch what I'm spending if I only take money from one vault." He was too overwhelmed to even consider trying to sort through the heirloom vault; it was an emotional bomb primed to blow as soon as he walked in and even </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> could tell he wasn't in a good place mentally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry placed the key in his hand, noting how long Kruknog's fingers were. Harry really needed to learn more about goblins. There was this whole other magical society out there and he knew nothing about it! Magicals seemed ridiculously prejudiced against them, especially considering that goblins owned and ran the bank that held and minted their money. Harry didn't think it was very smart to piss off the people controlling your finances. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kruknog stuck Harry's key into the lock and the door swung open with a series of complicated clicks. Taking the purse Ragnor gave him, Harry placed what was probably way too much money into it. There must have been an extension and featherlight charm on it, as the bag remained the same size and weight it was when Harry first got it. Satisfied that he wouldn't have to visit the bank in a while, Harry nodded to Kruknog who sealed the door by placing his hand on it. They got back in the cart and Kruknog quickly sent them on their way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry's first order of business once he left Gringotts was to call for the house elf he was bonded to. "Wippley," Harry called. With a loud pop, a house elf far older than any of the other he'd met so far appeared, her bat-like ears perked forward in interest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Master Harry is finally calling! I is so happy to help it has been so long since anyone has called for Wippley. Hows can I help Master Harry?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the sight of her old pillowcase, he was quite suddenly hit with memories of the Dursleys, how he had to clean and cook for them, how his clothes swamped him, how his bedroom for ten years was the cupboard under the stairs. He was hit with a sudden urgency.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi Wippley. First I just have a question for you. What do you get in return for cooking and cleaning the house? I've met other house elves and they all insist they're happy to work but I've met a lot of elves that have been hurt by their masters. I need to know that this is an equal exchange."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wippley looked confused for a second before responding, "We gets your magics of course! Elves guard and help beings with magical cores, yous see, as ours is not strong enough to support ours selves. A lot of elves bond with magical creatures like dragons but there is not enough for all elves so we help out magicals too! To break a bond, yous must give us something that says freedom. Most of the times, it is clothes. Elves can break free on their own but it is much more dangerous. Does this answer your question Master Harry?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't complicit with slavery! He couldn't bear the thought of forcing someone to go through what he went through with the Dursleys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes it does, thank you for telling me. You don't have to call me Master if you don't want to, just Harry works."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh we is always calling our bonded ones Master. It is not quite the same word in Inarin, but it translates the best." At Harry's confusion, she explained that Inarin was the name of the language Elves from the England spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is theres something else I's can do for Master Harry?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Actually yes. I'd like to move into Potter Manor; I'm going to be staying there until I go back to Hogwarts. I need to run some errands first like getting a new trunk and some new robes, but after that would you be willing to take my things and my owl Hedwig back to Potter Manor?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes Master Harry! Wippley is so happy you is going to stay! Yous will need to introduce yourself to the wards, but I can introduce Master Harry's Headywig. If you is not wanting to buy new robes," she said hesitantly, "Master James left some old robes before he moved in with Mistress Lily and I is thinking they should fit you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked at her, eyes wide. He was going to move into his father's childhood home. There were most likely going to be portraits! Maybe not of his parents, but probably his grandparents. His vision became a little watery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Wippley, that would be great," he said wetly. "I'll call Hedwig down for you; I told her I'd pick her up by Gringotts." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry spun around, looking for Hedwig. Spotting her on the roof of the equivalent of a magical tourist shop, he called for her. Spotting him, she swooped down before landing gracefully on his outstretched arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hedwig, this is Wippley. She takes care of where we're going to live now. Can you head with her please?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hedwig leaned forward and Harry lowered his arm in front of Wippley's face. Wippley tentatively reached a hand out and at Harry's nod, she started petting her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi Master Harry's Headywig," she whispered, "I is going to take you to your new home. Will yous hold on tight to Wippley?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hedwig gave a soft hoot, climbing onto Wippley's shoulder. Harry beamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bye Master Harry! We be seeing yous soon!" Wippley called and she disapparated with a sharp crack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wiping his eyes, Harry started towards Guntram's Treasured Trunks, one of the nicer looking luggage shops he'd seen on his walk down the alley. The store was quite narrow, though it seemed to have been expanded somewhat magically as the store went on for quite a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, good day sir! How can I assist you today?" a witch in an honestly horrid color of green said. It rather looked like someone had sicked on her robes. What was it with magicals and unsightly colored robes?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd like to get a bigger trunk, preferably one with the extra space inside. I got the one I have when I first started Hogwarts but I didn't really know that you could get a magical trunk and now it's falling apart," Harry explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grimaced. "That's quite unfortunate to hear. An investment in a good trunk up front is worth it; if taken care of, our trunks can last for a lifetime. Now, if you'd let me take a look at your current trunk I might be able to exchange it for you so you'd get a small discount on whatever new one you buy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's brilliant, thank you," said Harry, heaving the trunk onto the table in front of him. She started by examining the outside, then casting a few spells Harry didn't recognise, and opened the case after Harry had given his consent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, it seems you bought your last trunk from Madam Peregrin's which is a shame. The shop closed down after she lost a lawsuit against a former customer who'd lost thousands of galleons worth of rare potions materials when her expansion charms failed, rendering them useless. Since this trunk doesn't have any enchantments on it in the first place, we should be able to take it and at least reuse some of the old materials. I'd estimate you'd get around 6 galleons off your next purchase with us if you traded it in."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll do it," Harry nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fantastic! Now, let me show you some of our more popular models first and we can see what you like from there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the thirty minutes they discussed the merits of one trunk versus another, Harry eventually settled on a dark leather trunk with five inner compartments: one for clothes, potions supplies, books, personal belongings, and one extra, all password protected, along with an inlaid featherlight and size changing charm. He'd decided for an extra price to have it warded specifically to his blood, something that wasn't cheap but would keep all but the most determined seventh years out of his belongings at Hogwarts. He'd been intrigued by the trunks you could go inside of but he found it impractical to have to enter the trunk every time he needed something. What if he was running late to class? He might indulge in one after graduation though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paying the witch 9 galleons and 1 sickle instead of the original 15 galleons and 1 sickle with the trunk trade, he magicked his belongings into his new trunk before stepping outside and calling for Wippley. She was delighted at his new trunk and insisted on carrying it despite Harry's protests. Resigned, he grabbed her hand and was apparated away with a crack to Potter Manor. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the wonders of wards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry arrives at Potter Manor! What secrets will he find &gt;:3</p><p>aka Harry does some magical shit, discovers genealogy, and gains an ally! [ woof woof ;) ]</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL RESPONSE YALL ARE SO NICE!!! </p><p>Here's the next chapter UwU </p><p>Thanks again to Elle, you wonderful wonderful human bean </p><p>[insert it's about the cones meme except it says it's about how the love is stored in the friend]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The instant Wippley let go of Harry's hand, he fell to his knees and promptly threw up his meager breakfast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Master Harry!" Wippley cried. "I is so sorry! Has you not apparated before?" Harry shook his head. "This is called side-along apparation and people says it is much worse than apparating yours-self. Come, you must says hello to the wards."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he felt like his stomach wouldn't crawl up his throat, Harry looked up only to see an empty field in front of him. Standing up and making a face at the residual taste of sick in his mouth, he took a step forward and felt like he'd touched a live wire. His body felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his magic swirling throughout his body. With a start, he realized the grass beneath his feet was smoking and he could feel sparks flying from his body. Harry closed his eyes, overwhelmed with how the wards were reacting to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Welcome home, Teaghlach</span>
  </em>
  <span> a voice, both one and many, said in his head. Tears fell as he recognized his parents voices along with what he assumed was all his ancestors who had imbued their magic into protecting this place. Slowly, Harry opened his eyes and took in Potter Manor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It reminded him of those historical dramas Aunt Petunia liked to watch on Thursday evenings, </span>
  <em>
    <span>an Elizabethan manor house</span>
  </em>
  <span> the wards whispered to him. Somehow, he knew that while this was not the original house that stood when the foundation of the wards were made, the tan and beige bricked manor was one generations of Potters had lived happy lives in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's beautiful," Harry whispered. He could see areas where things would need to be fixed up, but he was no stranger to hard work. With Wippley's age, it was a miracle the house was as put together as it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The wards has accepted Master Harry, I's can feel it. Now, let Wippley give yous a tour and show you the wards room so yous can update what is needed. It won't be much, but you is needing to update the guest list at least," Wippley said, snapping her fingers and causing his trunk to float on ahead of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shepherding Harry to the front door, she showed him the necessary steps to introduce himself to the house. While the wards could tell he was family just by his magic, the house needed to know him inside and out which meant blood. Wippley handed him a sewing needle which he pricked his finger on, squeezing to get a good amount before smearing it on the door in front of him. With a flash, the blood disappeared and the doors swung open to reveal a front hall with a black and white checkered floor and a chandelier twinkling with softly glowing crystals similar to the ones Harry saw in Bagnor's office reflecting the polished and intricately carved wooden walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow," Harry said, "are you sure this isn't a palace, Wippley?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is not, Master Harry, but I thinks it is very pretty."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've never had this much space to myself before; I have no idea what I'm going to do with it all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can deals with that later Master Harry, come to the wards room with Wippley so we's can make sure no one is coming in who you is not wanting," said Wippley, leading him down the hall and to the left, passing a few rooms, one that looked like the kitchen. She pressed her hand to a panel that Harry couldn't distinguish from any of the ones surrounding it, causing a large portrait of a winged skeletal horse to swing open. Climbing inside, Harry gasped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was humming with pure energy. Large, ancient-looking stones stood in a circle reminiscent of Stonehenge, carved with runes (some of which Harry recognized from Hermione's ancient runes textbook) that glowed a pulsating dark purple, casting the room in an eerie light. In the center stood a barren bone-white sapling, its branches cradling an old tome bound in a shimmering white leather. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noticing Harry's curiosity, Wippley started to explain. "This is the wards room Master Harry, hidden to all but the Potter family and Potter elves. Here, Masters come and pours their magics into the wards to make them strong. Yous can also tell the book who is allowed in the house in case you is wanting to keep enemies out. They should not be able to get in, even if they is trying to overpower it since the wards are so old. You is not looking well enough to pour your magics into the ward stones, so you should just write names of your peoples. Only then will they be able to see Potter Manors or be able to come here by floo without your permissions." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded. That made sense. It also made him want to study runes. He regretted that he hadn't asked any questions about the elective offerings before his third year. Walking up to the book, he carefully touched the cover, wondering what kind of leather it was bound in. He asked Wippley, wondering if she might know and it turned out to be unicorn leather, something extremely rare that had to be gifted with the permission of an entire herd. It was only used for the most powerful and ancient of books. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he opened the book, it glowed, flipping open by itself to the middle of the tome. A black crow-feather quill appeared by Harry’s right hand, at which Wippley warned him that it was a blood quill, a type of quill only used with ancient magical artifacts or the most binding of legal documents. Near the bottom of the page, he found a series of names scribbled in a messy scrawl in which he found his parents' names along with the rest of the marauders. He wondered who's handwriting this was, trying desperately not to think about the fact that he knew so little about his parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wippley stood on her tiptoes to look at the book. Harry titled it down so she could see it better at which she beamed at him. Harry started. He hadn't realized house elves had such sharp teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Harry, is you seeing how Master Fleamont’s writings is a faded black? That means the permissions has dissolved. Right now, only you is allowed in. If you writes someone, their name will appear in red until you is dead or is no longer master of the house.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry bit his lip and nodded. There weren’t many he trusted right now, his already short list having grown shorter since break had started. Grabbing the blood quill, he quickly wrote in Sirius’s name. He wanted to add Remus’s, but frankly he was still upset that he hadn’t even visited Harry while he was at the Dursleys. Surely he could’ve popped by to say hello, right? Harry pushed that resentment aside. He had more important things to think about than dregs of bitterness he felt towards his past professor.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing that Harry was finished, Wippley led him out of the ward room. The painting sealed itself behind him with a resounding click reminiscent of the Fat Lady’s portrait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that the wards is taken care of for now, let Wippley give you a tour before I makes you some late breakfast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Potter Manor had three floors and a dungeon (something apparently common for the time period), with three wings on each floor. With the kitchen, drawing room, parlor, ballroom, and dining room on the first floor, the second and third floor were mainly reserved for bedrooms, bathrooms, the occasional study, and a library. The library took up the entirety of the east wing with floor to ceiling bookshelves and comfy looking couches. Near the back, there was an entire section dedicated to the Potter family as well as the lines the Potter family had originally descended from, with quite a few books dedicated to family magics too.  Harry immediately resolved to spend as much time in the library as possible and to read the entire family-specific bookshelf before he went back to school. There was also an owelry in the west wing of the third floor which Hedwig was staying in, Wippley explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Which bedroom is Master Harry choosing to sleep in?" She asked. Harry considered for a moment. Wippley had pointed out his Dad's and grandparents' rooms, but he hadn't gone inside, wanting to stave off his emotional breakdown for a more convenient time. He ended choosing one on the third floor next to the library, with large windows overlooking the forrest behind the manor. After confirming with Wippley that the manor was warded against the trace, Harry magicked his clothes into the dresser across from his new bed before his stomach grumbled, causing him to flush. Wippley laughed, dragging Harry back down to the kitchen so he could eat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gathered food from the pantry and charmed ice box, sullenly agreeing to sandwiches upon Harry’s insistence that he couldn't handle anything fancier yet. He knew it would take a few weeks for him to readjust to a normal diet after almost a month of living with the Dursleys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Wippley," Harry said, grabbing the simple ham and cheese sandwich she handed him. "Feel free to sit down and eat with me if you're hungry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wippley's eyes widened. "Is you sure Master Harry?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you're a part of the household." She beamed, grabbing another sandwich and sitting across from him at the kitchen island. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he hate, Harry pulled out the lists Bagnor gave him, deciding it would be best to see the healer as soon as possible and go meet with any potential solicitors later in the week. Taking the list of healers, Harry began to read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Healer Erma Greengrass nee Flint- 102G 14S</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Healer Anthony Bitterwood nee Lovegood - 90G 6S</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Healer Bramble Brown - 84G 2S</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Healer Adolphus Fenwick - 74G 12S</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Healer Andromeda Tonks nee Black - 60G 10S</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Healer Ethyl Wood - 27G 6S</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Healer Bryony Malkin - 17G 2S</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry frowned. He remembered Sirius mentioning his favorite cousin and how she was disowned when she married a muggleborn a few years before the first war started. He couldn't quite remember her name but Andromeda sounded about right. She couldn't be horrible if Sirius liked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Wippley," he asked, "what do you know about Andromeda Tonks, formerly Andromeda Black?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I is remembering that Mister Sirius said she was 'wicked sharp and a bloody good healer'," she responded, doing a decent imitation of Sirius's voice, especially by an elf. "Why is Master Harry asking?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bagnor, the goblin I saw at Gringotts, suggested that I see a healer to get a mail block removed. I didn't want to go to St. Mungo's since the magical world isn't very fond of me at the moment so he gave me a list of healers and I saw she was on it. I don't know much about her but she's the most familiar name on the list so I think she's my best bet," explained Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wippley nodded, going back to her sandwich. Once he finished, Harry went back to his room (and didn't that feel weird), grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill before heading over to the owelry. He was quite pleased to see a writing desk in one corner of the room that had to be warded against owl droppings as it was spotless aside from a few nicks and scratches. Sitting down, Harry started writing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Healer Andromeda Tonks,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am in need of your services to remove a mail block that's been placed on me against my will. I have also been advised to get a general check up as well since I have never had one and many people close to me have said they believe my glasses prescription to be incorrect. Would you be willing to see me at your earliest convenience? If so, I must ask for discretion as I wish to keep my results and my location quiet. Sirius (who is innocent by the way, I have the memories to prove it) has mentioned told me a bit about you; he says you're his favorite cousin, not that there's a lot of competition, but I'd love to meet you.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sincerely,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry J. Potter</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding that was the best he could come up with, he gave it to Hedwig, scratching her and giving her a small kiss before sending her off. He sat back down, writing out another letter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Snuffles,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I've left the Dursleys, hopefully permanently. I'm currently living at Potter Manor with Wippley, who's delivering this letter to you. It turns out since I was forced into the tournament that I've been deemed of age so it's all legal don't worry about the Ministry finding out. Since they're the bloody ones that forced me into it, they have to deal with the consequences. I don't know where you're staying or what's going on, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Dumbledore since apparently he's my magical guardian and he could've gotten me out of the tournament if he wanted to. I keyed you into the wards, so you're welcome to come whenever you want, even if it's just to hide out for a bit during the school year. Please don't be mad; I couldn't stay at that horrible place any longer. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Prongslet</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Calling for Wippley, he asked her to give the letter to Sirius whenever he was alone and to bring back any message or letter he gave her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course Master Harry! I has been missing Mister Sirius very much; he has not been heres since before Master Fleamont and Mistress Euphemia passed," she said, holding the letter closely before disapparating with a crack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry decided he really </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> get started on the family bookshelf in the library if he wanted to finish it all by the time he left for Hogwarts and headed towards the library. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was reading in the library when Wippley popped in with a crack. Looking up from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Genealogy of the Potters</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a self updating family tree spanning back centuries, Wippley stood before him with a letter in her outstretched hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mister Sirius has given Master Harry a response! He says to send his love too." Harry tore open the envelope, devouring the letter within.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Prongslet,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will admit that I'm worried about you, especially with how things are right now, but I'm proud of you for leaving them. I'm so sorry you had to live with them in the first place, but I'm glad something good came of the whole tournament mess. Where I'm staying right now is horrible, though Big D has basically ordered me to stay here cooped up in a place where some of my worst memories took place. Needless to say, I'd love to come stay with you for the summer. There's so much I need to talk to you about, things that Big D and the others don't think you should know. But honestly? That's bullshit. You're involved whether you like it or not so you need to be informed of what's going on. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll need to pack my things without rousing suspicion so send Wippley back in half an hour. If she can come through these wards, she can certainly take me out of them. Buckbeak is here with me, would Wippley be willing to bring him along as well? There's plenty of space for him to roam around if I’m remembering correctly and he'd like it much better than the attic where he's staying now. See you soon!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Snuffles</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry let out a relieved laugh. Sirius was on his side! "Thank you Wippley," he said, "Sirius is going to be staying with us for a while. He says the earliest he can get away without anyone noticing is in a half hour. Can you pop over and pick him up please? He also says there's a hippogriff named Buckbeak he'd like to bring with him, one that's been living in an attic. Are you okay with bringing him as well?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Certainly Master Harry," said Wippley, nodding so vigorously she looked like a bobblehead, "I can bring both Mister Sirius and Mister Sirius's Buckybeak back here in 30 minutes. I is so excited to see Mister Sirius again!" At that, Wippley disapparated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed, running his hand through his hair. At least Sirius being here meant that he’d have some help learning defence; Sirius was an auror during the war before he was sent to Azkaban. He’d be much better at teaching Harry how to stay alive than any of his previous professors had (no offence meant to Remus, but Harry needed battle magic not how to fight a boggart 101). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking back at his book, Harry flipped through the pages utterly fascinated. His family had apparently gotten their last name from a Linfred of Stinchcombe, a famous potioneer who’d been known to ‘potter around’ his garden. He’d also invented skele-gro and the pepper up potion. Harry silently thanked his ancestor for saving his arm back in second year. It would be a lot harder to live a normal life if his arm was straight up missing bones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was surprised to see how many families he was related to, however distant. Harry recognized some like Macmillan, Black, Patil, and Prewett while others like Max, Mohan, Kumar, and Osborne he had never heard of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the latter half of the book, pages upon pages of writing from generations of Potters told their life stories, their accomplishments, and who they were. Harry could see that there were more detailed journals lower on the Potter family shelf, at least one written each generation, but he’d decided to read through the summarized entries before diving into the longer journals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed that since the 18th century, the Potters had lived in India until his great-grandparents decided to return to England. His grandfather and great uncle, Fleamont and Charlus respectively, had grown up in Potter Manor, often returning to Kerala to visit. That was where his grandfather had met his grandmother, Euphemia. She was the youngest daughter of a noble magical family in Egypt and had accompanied her father on a business trip to Kerala. After courting for two years, Euphemia returned to England with Fleamont, another successful potioneer, where they’d had his father in their late forties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stared, wide eyed in awe. His grandparents had been so interesting! He’d often imagined his parents when he was younger, praying that they weren’t actually dead so they could save him from the Dursleys, but he hadn’t spent much time thinking about his grandparents. Aunt Petunia’s parents were dead, having died in a plane crash years before Harry or Dudley had been born. He’d have to ask Sirius what happened to Fleamont and Euphemia. He hoped they hadn’t been killed during the war. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sharp crack of Wippley apparating into the room startled Harry from his thoughts. Looking up, he saw a familiar figure and immediately put down the book, only years of Hermione's lectures on proper book care stopping him from flinging it across the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sirius!” Harry tackled him in a hug. Sirius laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Kiddo,” he said, grinning, “Wippley and I dropped Buckbeak off in the forest; I swear I’ve never seen him happier.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed. Buckbeak and him were kindred spirits in their addiction to flying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mister Sirius, where is you liking to stay? I has your usual room prepared but I understands it might be too much,” said Wippley, glancing up at Sirius. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pained look flashes across Sirius's face. Stay in his old room haunted by ghosts of his past or stay somewhere new but unfamiliar? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take the Marmalade room Wippley if that’s alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked at Sirius, confused, but Wippley just smiled at him, hurring off to put his luggage away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The rooms here have official names,” Sirius explained, “Second floor east wing is types of jams, something I believe your ancestor Agate Potter insisted upon when the manor was built. Something about always taking a bit of sweetness with her if I remember correctly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” said Harry. He briefly wondered what his room was called before shoving that thought aside. That could most definitely wait for later. He needed to talk to Sirius. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want to head to one of the sitting rooms? There’s some stuff I need to tell you,” Harry said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius nodded. “Yeah, I have a few questions myself, little troublemaker,” he teased. “Lead the way, boy wonder.” Harry scowled, elbowing Sirius in the side. Sirius laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking Sirius to a sitting room with pale blue walls and plush yellow seating, Harry sat down and explained his trip to Gringotts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you’re saying you didn’t even have your key?” Sirius asked, outraged. “Who bloody had it then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dumbledore’s had it since my parents died I think. He sent Hagrid to bring me my letter as well as Diagon Alley and Hagrid had my key when the teller asked for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That bastard,” Sirius swore, “He sent </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hagrid</span>
  </em>
  <span> to introduce you to the magical world? That’s ridiculous! Why didn’t he send McGonnagal like he does for the Muggleborns?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he expected Aunt Petunia to tell me about Hogwarts,” Harry snorted. At that, Sirius stilled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry,” he asked carefully, “who did you say raised you again?” Harry shot him a confused glance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She married the whale!?” Sirius blurted out. “Nevermind that. Didn’t anyone read James and Lily’s will!? Lily knew how awful her sister was with magic; she didn’t want you anywhere near her. Who placed you there?” he ranted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed bitterly. “Dumbledore did, after you gave me to Hagrid.” Softer, he added, “My mum and dad had a will? Why haven’t I seen it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn that meddling manipulative cunt,” Sirius swore, smoke curling from the armrests of his chair. “Why did he put you there? I hadn’t been arrested yet and I was next in line for guardianship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius leaned forward, burying his face in his hands and sighing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prongslet, you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> supposed to go there. I’m so sorry. I don’t know what Petunia did to you, but I can imagine and if I wasn’t already on the run, I’d kill her myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry let out a watery laugh. “Ah yes, escape after an unlawful conviction from the supposed most secure prison out there only to get put back in there for murdering my abusive aunt, sounds like a lovely plan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius glared lightheartedly at him. “You’re assuming I’ll get caught.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry grabbed his godfathers hand, squeezing it. “Sirius. I know you want her to pay, I sure do, but you can’t kill her. You can’t be my legal and magical guardian if you’re in prison.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius sighed. “I know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry waited a beat before saying, “You know how the goblins said I should see a healer? Well I didn’t want to go to St. Mungo’s cause Merlin knows my results will get leaked to the Daily Prophet so Bagnor gave me a list of healers he recommended. I owled Andromeda Tonks asking her to see me as soon as she could fit me in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Andy! Oh that’s great Harry, her daughter Tonks is already part of the Order so Andy knows I’m innocent,” said Sirius. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled, for that was one thing taken care of. Then he paused. “What’s the Order?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius got, well, serious. “The Order of the Phoenix is a resistance group formed by Dumbledore in the last war to fight against You-Know-Who. Your parents were a part of it, along with the rest of the Marauders, Neville's parents, Molly and Arthur, Molly's brothers, Moody, and a bunch of others. We're only at about a fifth of what we were at the start of the war, but Dumbledore's called us back since You-Know-Who is alive and kicking again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry knew information when he heard it and turned all his focus to Sirius. "What's been going on, then? I haven't seen anything in magical or muggle news to indicate he's been going on any killing sprees so he must be after something else." At that, Sirius grimaced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We believe he's going after a prophecy. They're kept in the Department of Mysteries in the Hall of Prophecies. The ones who can risk it are holding a rotating guard to make sure He doesn't slip in and take it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well that's just stupid. Why can't you just steal it or remove it? What's it about anyways? What could possibly be so important about it that Moldy would go after it before he started destabilizing the Ministry?" At Harry's nickname, Sirius snorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Harry, do you know why he went after your parents?" Harry, confused at the non sequitur, shook his head. "There was a prophecy. It said that a baby born at the end of July whose parents had escaped him three times would be the one to destroy him." Harry's gut sank. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> there was a reason he hated divination. "There were only two children who fit: you and Neville. So, both of your parents went into hiding. He had to chose one, and he chose you since Wormtail," Sirius spat the name, "chose to be a fucking coward who murdered his friends."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stared at the wall, his head spinning. It was interesting how few rooms he'd been in with blue walls. He'd have to spend more time in here; it was quite relaxing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Harry-" Sirius started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm guessing this is something Dumbledore doesn't want me to know," said Harry, tone flat. He should be angry, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> he should be angry, but he couldn't find it in himself to care right now. What was that saying again? Disappointed but not surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius nodded. "The only ones who can remove a prophecy are the people it's about." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry ran a hand through his hair, thinking. "Well, I'll just have to go in then, when no one's expecting me. I can replace it with a fake or even just leave it empty, let Moldy know it's too late. Might make him angry, which means he'll be reckless." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius started to protest but quieted when Harry held up a hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, listen. It's a waste of resources to have perfectly good fighters just standing around a door, waiting for someone to to attack it. It'll keep more people safe if I go in and get it. No one's expecting it. Also, I want to hear it for myself. Merlin, I can't believe that bastard kept this from me, though at this point I should probably just assume he always is." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius, though looking pained about it, couldn't find a flaw in Harry's reasoning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, but someone's going with you. I know you won't let me cause it's 'too dangerous', but you can't go alone. You're still a kid no matter what the law says." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry glared, but relented. "Fine you stubborn jackass," he muttered, heart warmed by the fact that Sirius cared. Sirius smiled at him, relief in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, want me to show you the hidden rooms in the manor?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>canon is MY bitch so we're ignoring the fact that Harry probably told Sirius he was staying with Petunia in canon. When Harry told him he was staying with his muggle relatives, Sirius probably assumed it was some distant relation, like a Lily's cousin or something. </p><p>the word teaghlach means family in Scottish Gaelic, or at least according to google translate. I took Scottish Gaelic on duolingo for like. a month (it's frankly a miracle I lasted that long lmao) but do let me know if I'm wrong!! Ik google translate for some langues is complete ass [cough cough Japanese cough cough].</p><p>now this is the last chapter I have prewritten so don't expect updates this close together regularly lmao. the end of the quarter is this week at my school and i have to crank so much shit out T-T but after that,,,, I shall be FREEEEEEE so if you're optimistic, assume the next update will be sometime next week. again, this all relies on my motivation which, unfortunately, is NOT my bitch. </p><p>anyways!! feedback and constructive criticism is always welcome just pls dont be mean T-T</p><p>love you all!!</p><p>- Spoon &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bucker Up Buttercup: Healer Edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry goes to the doctor ft 2 new adults to be horrified about Harry’s life so far who immediately want to wrap him in bubble wrap and ship him to therapy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning Harry woke up early, determined to explore the grounds more before he met with Andromeda. She'd returned his owl last night saying she could see him as early as eight the next day, saying that Sirius was welcome to come with and gave him the floo address. Harry would have preferred to stay at Potter Manor but it seemed that they would need to use Andromeda's ritual room as mail wards were bound to one's magical core. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing that Sirius and Wippley were still asleep, Harry made and ate his own breakfast, mopping up his leftover egg yolk with a piece of toast he made alongside it. To his relief, his grandparents had a toaster, though it was quite out of date. Looking at a few paintings along the walls curiously (most were still asleep except the skeletal winged horses the ward room was hiding behind), Harry found his way towards one of the back entrances. He slipped on a pair of old wellingtons he found </span>
  <span>pointedly not thinking about who they used to belong to</span>
  <span> and headed out into the garden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a night of rain, the dirt path Harry found himself walking on was quite slippery. He managed to fall a few times before he came to the greenhouses but  quick scourgify charm cleaned up any mess he'd made. Inside, the first greenhouse was large enough to rival the ones at Hogwarts. Harry thought he saw a few magical plants he recognized (he shuddered when he saw some devil's snare) and many he didn't. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Among the plants he recognized, Harry thought he could identify a Wiggentree in the corner, a type of rowan tree that protected anyone who touched it from attacks by dark creatures. Walking closer, he saw a glimpse of a family of bowtruckles nesting in it's trunk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello," he whispered. "My name's Harry. Is this your tree?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bowtruckles startled, screeching and scurrying back into the hole they'd hollowed out in the trunk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait," Harry said, a little frantic, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I don't want to hurt your tree either; I just wanted to say hello since I'm living in the house over there now." He pointed back at Potter Manor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the bowtruckles poked its head out again, letting out a soft squeak. Harry grinned, offering his finger to the creature. It hesitated for a moment, apparently sizing him up before finding him worthy and climbing on. Harry let out a laugh, bringing the bowtruckle up to his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well aren't you pretty," he murmured. It was true; the bowtruckle was the same shade of green Harry saw when he looked in the mirror: a muted almost-hazel green, one that probably let the bowtruckle camouflage nicely against the dark leaves. The bowtruckle let out a chirp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow Harry, bowtruckles normally don't let people hold them, let alone touch them." Harry startled at the voice, turning around sharply. The bowtruckle was quite unhappy at this and decided to make it known by viciously biting Harry's finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck!" Harry exclaimed, glaring at the now-awake Sirius who had the audacity to stand there laughing at him. "This is your fault," he whined. "It was just starting to like me!" Harry carefully returned the bowtruckle, sucking on his bleeding finger to prevent any of the more bloodthirsty plants from trying to eat him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I meant what I said Kiddo. How'd you get it to climb on?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry shifted uncomfortably. Yet another weird thing happening to him, great. "I introduced myself and told it I didn't mean any harm. Said I lived in the manor."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius, noticing his discomfort, merely smiled. "I see you've found your Grandma Euphemia's pride and joy then," said Sirius, changing the subject. "Merlin and Morgana she loved Herbology. This is the Northern hemisphere greenhouse. She insisted Fleamont install a second one when she realized she couldn't grow any of her plants from home since it was too cold and wet here in England. Threatened him with sleeping on the couch in their first week of marriage if it wasn't there when they moved in."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed. "She sounds wonderful. What happened to her and Fleamont? I found the Potter family tree in the library but it doesn't say how people die, just when."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius sighed. "They died of Dragon Pox a month after your parents got married. Fleamont went first but Euphemia died only two days after him." He was quiet for a moment before continuing. "They were happy when they went, though. They'd just gotten to see their only son, their pride and joy, get married to your mother. They loved her, Harry. They would've loved you too. They would have fought so hard for you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded, taking it all in. It was nice to know that even though his grandparents had never met him that they'd love him just as much as they loved his dad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Casting a quick tempus, Sirius cursed. "Fuck, we're gonna be late. Sorry I got sidetracked kiddo." Harry swore. The two of them took off, ignoring Wippley's cries of despair at all the mud they were tracking inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry!" Harry called out behind him. "I'll make it up to you I swear, I just don't want to be murdered by my godfather's scary cousin." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tossing the floo powder into the front hall's specially made fireplace (it was tall enough that Harry didn't even have to bend over!), he called out the address Andromeda gave him and stepped into the floo, remembering to close his eyes and mouth to keep out the ashes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stumbling when he finally landed, a pale hand reached out, hauling him up and preventing him from falling flat on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," he choked out, fighting the urge to cough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hand that had helped him up belonged to who he assumed had to be Andromeda Tonks. At once, Harry was startled at how much she looked like Malfoy's mother. Weren't they sisters or something? That would make sense. They had the same mouth, thin and giving him a polite high society smile. Their eyes were the same pale blue, almost a grey like Sirius's. What immediately captured his attention however, was her hair. It reminded him of Alicia Spinnet's hair, loose brown curls pulled into a half-up-half-down hairdo, though her hair was streaked through with the beginnings of grey. Sirius had said she was almost a decade older than him, hadn't he? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello Harry," she said, "My name is Andromeda Tonks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Harry could respond, Sirius popped out of the floo, grinning like a madman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Andy!" he yelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sirius. I see you're just as energetic as usual little cousin." She deftly avoided his attempt at a hug, capturing him in a headlock, which Sirius failed to escape from. "You idiot! You could've come here, you know. When you escaped. I knew it was utter hogwash that you would be the one to betray the Potters, it was getting anyone to listen that was the problem. I'm sorry you had to stay there so long." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave her a sad smile, turning around in her loosened grasp to give her a hug. "Thanks Andy," he mumbled into her shoulder. She smiled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, let's get you into the examination room Harry. I know you want to remove the mail block, but it's better to see exactly what we're dealing with before we attempt anything. I'll be giving you a diagnostic scan, one that lets me know any past injuries you've had and how they've been treated." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry grimaced, but nodded. He wasn't looking forward to the conversations he'd be having once Andromeda and Sirius realized how many injuries he's had over the years but at least he'd been able to mentally prepare for it. Better them than Madam Pomphrey anyways. Harry swore that woman was off her rocker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andromeda led them to a small room down the hall from her living room with muted olive green walls and a bed in the corner. At Andromeda's prompting, he changed into the gown she provided and laid down, anxiety curling in his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm just going to wave my wand over you, okay? The more serious the injury was the more intense the tingling sensation will feel but it shouldn't take more than five minutes." Andromeda took out her wand and made a few complicated motions before tapping a piece of parchment she held. Harry laid there for a full minute before he felt anything. It started on his legs, a pins and needles sensation reminiscent of the times his legs used to fall asleep when he'd been confined to his cupboard for more than a week, before slowly making its way up his body. By the time it got to his ribs, Harry squirmed uncomfortably, the sensation becoming slightly painful. Andromeda, reading whatever was showing up on the parchment, looked a combination of concerned and furious, her expression getting more intense as the scan went on. Harry fidgeted, quickly looking at the wall. Had he done something wrong? Was she angry at him for being so reckless? He knew he tended to charge into things but not all of it was his fault!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry's body exploded with pain when it reached his scar. He bit down on his tongue hard, not wanting to seem weak, blood filling his mouth. He choked on it, a moan escaping him as the scan attacked his scar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's almost over Kiddo," Sirius said, stroking his hair gently. "Just a few more seconds and Andy will be done." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As promised, the pain soon abated. "What the fuck was that?" Harry asked, sitting up on the bed and swinging his legs over the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andromeda, already quite pale, looked as white as a sheet. Shakily, she handed the parchment to Sirius, who's complexion grew to match hers the further down the parchment he got. Just as Harry was getting ready to ask what was so bad, Sirius handed him the list. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>982 instances of bruising (partially healed by patients magic)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1571 lacerations (partially healed by patients magic)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>147 burns, ranging from 1st degree to 3rd degree (partially healed by patients magic)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>27 concussions, ranging from mild to moderate (untreated)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>14 instances of broken bones (8 ribs, 4 fingers, left clavicle, right ulna, all but right ulna misaligned)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hypothermia (untreated, age 15 months)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Influenza (untreated, age 4)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chicken Pox (untreated, age 8)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Magical Exhaustion (healed by mediwitch)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All bones in the right arm vanished (healed by mediwitch)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Repeated Dementor exposure (partially healed)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Malnutrition (constant since the age of 15 months with intermittent breaks since age 11)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Acromantula venom exposure (necrotic tissue damage)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cruciatus curse exposure (untreaded)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Basilisk Venom exposure (kept at bay with Phoenix tears)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Corrupted soul magic in the form of a curse scar (untreated, condition worsening)  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Missing all recommended vaccinations, magical and muggle</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Harry," Andromeda said gently, "can you please tell me where you got these injuries?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed. He knew it was better to just get it all over with at once but that didn't mean it was easier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The bruises, cuts, burns, concussions, broken bones except for the right arm, and malnutrition are all from my relatives," said Harry. "I don't live with them anymore but I did up until a few days ago when I learned I was emancipated by the Goblet of Fire. The magical exhaustion was from fighting a Voldemort-possessed Professor Quirrel, the broken arm was from quidditch, Professor Lockheart accidentally vanished all the bones in my arm, the basilisk bite was from killing the basilisk in the chamber of secrets, Dementors was pretty much all of third year, the acromantula bite was from the tournament, and I was crucioed by Voldemort in the graveyard, though I don't know what the soul magic in my scar is. I do know that it hurts like a bitch whenever Voldemort's near." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius and Andromeda sat there, their mouths hanging open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How are you still alive?" Sirius whispered, horrified, before pulling Harry into a hug. Harry stiffened for a moment on instinct before relaxing into Sirius's arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You fought a basilisk?" Andromeda choked out. "Merlin's saggy ballsack."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry started to tell them about his second year before Andromeda told him he should start at the beginning of his time at Hogwarts in order to get a comprehensive review of his injuries. By the time he had finished shakily retelling what happened at the graveyard, Andromeda and Sirius were furious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to wring Albus Dumbledore's skinny little neck," Andromeda said, her hands balled into fists. "What was he thinking hiring such dangerous professors? Mr. Lupin excluded of course. He knows Moody personally! How could he have been fooled by Barty? They're nothing alike, I would know since we shared classes for seven bloody years."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And why hide the Philosopher's stone behind traps a group of </span>
  <em>
    <span>first years</span>
  </em>
  <span> could get past? This is all really suspicious Prongslet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, now that you're laying it out like that, it really is," said Harry. Sirius and Andromeda were right; Dumbledore was renowned across Europe for defeating Grindelwald. Surely he would know a good defence teacher when he saw one, ones that wouldn't end up trying to kill Harry and his friends by the end of the year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All that aside, I'll need to re-break your misaligned bones and reset them using Skele-Gro." At Harry's groan of protest, she shot him a scowl. "Unless you'd rather break all those bones again later in life young man, you'll do as I say. Next, I'll assign you a nutrient potion regiment. Unfortunately, you'll always be shorter than you would have been originally but there isn't anything I can do to fix that. As for your scar, I'm going to call in Bill Weasley, one of Gringotts's up and coming curse breakers. He'll keep what he learns quiet but if it makes you feel better we can write up a contract of confidentiality for him to sign before he even learns he'd be examining you. He's a part of the Order so he won't sell you out to You-Know-Who." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I trust him," Harry said. "I'm best friends with his brother Ron and I'm close with the rest of the Weasleys too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andromeda smiled. "Well with that settled, let's start with your bones. Now, since you aren't regrowing your entire arm, it'll only take an hour or two for your bones mend once you've taken the Skele-Gro."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thirteen bones reset and an hour and a half of Skele-Gro induced pain later (as numbing potions became poisonous when mixed with Skele-Gro), Harry felt better than he had in a long time. He hadn't even realized how many aches and pains his misaligned bones caused, which he thought was kind of depressing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andromeda gave him a second scan to determine exactly what nutrients his body was lacking before pulling out a few bottles of standard nutrient potion and handing them to him. Harry took them, gagging at the taste. It was a strangely viscous liquid, almost slimy as it went down. It took all his willpower to keep it down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry," Andromeda said, "ones tailored to a person's needs are usually a bit more palatable." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She told him that it would take her a week to make the first month's potions, but that she would owl him when they were ready to be picked up. Andromeda then cast a patronus, though for what reason Harry couldn't tell. A silver swan sprouted from her wand, flying around Andromeda before coming to a stop in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello Eala," said Andromeda, a fond smile on her face. "I need you to take a message to Bill Weasley for me please. Start message. Bill, I need your expertise for a patient I'm seeing, would you be able to stop by and run a few tests? End message." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The swan, Eala, dipped its head before vanishing in a wisp of silver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know patronuses could do that," Harry said in awe. "That's so much easier than communicating by owl or sticking your head in the floo!" Sirius chuckled at Harry's excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I must admit that after Ted introduced me to phones that magical communication techniques really are quite archaic," Andromeda said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me and James enchanted a set of two-way mirrors you could use to communicate face to face with someone," said Sirius. "They were bloody useful; used them to coordinate pranks all the time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andromeda raised an eyebrow, apparently impressed. "You could patent that you know. They'd be all the rage with Hogwarts students since most, especially the muggleborns, only get to visit their families on holiday."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled. "Yeah, Remus mentioned that. We were going to, but then the war broke out. A bit hard to start a business when you don't know who to trust." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry grimaced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before anyone could comment, Bill's patronus appeared, a strange looking sort-of canine with stripes, opening its mouth to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure. Since you sent a patronus I'm guessing this is serious," at that, Sirius let out a snort, "so I'll be there in a few." The strange patronus then dissipated, the silvery almost-smoke eventually vanishing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What animal was that?" Harry asked. He'd never seen anything like it and he was fascinated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bill says it's called a tasmanian tiger. Apparently it went extinct in the 1930s, mostly due to humans hunting them and competition with other animals," Andromeda replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry hadn't known that someone's patronus form could take on an extinct animal. Did that mean someone's patronus could technically be a dinosaur? He'd have to ask Hermione. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a loud crack, one Harry now knew to associate with apparation, and then Andromeda was ushering Bill inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heya Harry," said Bill, surprised. Harry waved, recognising him from the pictures Ron had shown him over the years. "What do you want me to look at Andromeda?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andromeda looked at Harry. "Do I have your permission to show him your scan results?" Harry shifted uncomfortably. He knew the Weasleys heavily suspected that his home life wasn't good, but it was another thing to outright tell one of them. He shook his head. Andromeda smiled. "That's perfectly alright Harry. Can I tell him about your scar?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," he said, "it's bloody annoying when it goes all ballistic." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Harry's scan showed that he has corrupted soul magic in the form of a curse scar," Andromeda explained. Bill sucked in a breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mean he's had an untreated malicious curse scar on his head for the past </span>
  <em>
    <span>fourteen years?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Bill demanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andromeda grimaced but nodded. Bill let out a series of swears, many of which Harry was sure would make Mrs. Weasley's ears bleed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright Harry I'm going to need to do a few spells to see exactly what it is we're dealing with here. Andromeda, do you have a ritual room? It'd be easiest in there." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At Andromeda's affirmative, the four of them headed to the Tonks's ritual room. It turned out to be in the basement, a room made completely of cool grey stones. As Harry crossed the threshold, he felt as if he'd walked through one of Mrs. Figg's beaded curtains. He shivered, thinking it must be some kind of magic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill positioned Harry at the center of the room, walking to one of the cabinets lining the wall and taking out a variety of materials. Grabbing a piece of chalk, Bill quickly drew a circle around him followed by a series of runes along with some other symbols Harry didn't recognize. Sirius, apparently recognizing the ritual, grabbed candles, lighting them, and placed them at specific points of the circle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. This is just going to let me see what spells, enchantments, curses, corrupt magic, and whatnot you have on you right now, some of which wouldn't normally come up on a medical scan. We typically use these if someone's gotten cursed on the job," Bill explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mean it doesn't scan for Dark magic?" Harry asked, alarmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill made a face at this. "Ugh I forgot how bad Europe was about types of magic. Magic can't be grouped into 'good' magic and 'bad' magic which is what British magicals mean when they say light and dark. Light and Dark refer to what powers the magic: your own magical core or your emotions. Corrupted magic is a type of magic that corrupts both the caster and whatever the spell hits. That's the type of magic that's usually banned and for good reason. England's got it a bit backwards though, naming all but a few technically dark spells as evil," said Bill, rolling his eyes as if he hadn't flipped Harry's entire worldview upside down.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment of thought, Harry asked, "Is the patronus a dark spell then?" Bill smiled at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Most people here think it's a light spell because it uses your happiest memory, but it really uses the feeling of pure happiness. The killing curse however, is actually light since all it requires is intent and your own magic." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sat there, stunned. "I've always wondered why obliviate wasn't an unforgivable. Hermione mentioned that all it requires is a visualization of what memory you want removed and intent." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andromeda snorted. "Me and you both, munchkin." Harry stuck out his tongue at her for the nickname. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill and Sirius laughed at the two of them before Bill decided that the ritual circle was ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tracing a series of runes into the air with his wand, Bill then slapped his hands onto the chalk circle he drew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"επιθεωρώ," he whispered. The circle flashed red and Harry felt a wave of cool magic wash over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill sucked in a breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no," Harry moaned, "what is it now?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pale as milk, Bill admitted, "I'm going to need to call in a colleague. I'm not experienced enough to handle that type of corrupt magic by myself. I saw something like it when I was in Egypt working on some of the hidden magical pyramids, but I was never the one to purify the artifacts." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong with Harry's scar though?" Sirius asked, worry lining his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill took a deep breath, looking as though he was about to throw up. "There’s a soul fragment inside it.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the word bill whispers is the greek word to inspect/oversee!! thank u elle for confirming the definition and preventing me from making a fool of myself lmao.</p><p>ik where I want to go with the next chapter but it’s gonna take a lot of brain effort for me to write it so I have NO idea when my next update will be rip. school shouldn’t be too bothersome tho so it all just relies on my motivation [cries in adhd]. anyways!! have a good span of time until my next update &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. lets hope the wishbone comes out easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>horcrux removal ft an unlikely magical surgery team </p>
<p>alternate chapter title is YOUR BRAIN IS AS PHAT AS YOUR ASS YOUR MAJESTY courtesy of the bestsest of bitches elle</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The following morning, Harry and his entourage of concerned adults (minus a disgruntled Sirius who'd had to be physically restrained by Whipley to prevent him from walking straight into the ministry, wanted man or not) were quickly bustled through a series of rarely utilized ministry hallways by Unspeakable Gethsemane into the Department of Mysteries. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Bill had revealed what was in his scar and Harry had calmed down from a panic attack, Bill had talked shop with them. When tomb curse breakers encountered horcruxes they were sent to the local government's branch of the Department of Mysteries, a global organization that dealt with lesser known, more dangerous, and experimental magics. There, the Unspeakables would perform a ritual that would remove the horcrux from the object without harming the vessel, transferring it into another, less valuable object, as the only way to destroy a horcrux was to irreparably damage its vessel. At this, Harry had blanched, realizing that if he hadn't known about the horcrux, Voldemort would have lived as long as Harry himself had too. He just thanked his lucky stars that he had taken Bagnor's advice and gotten himself to a healer. It did make him wonder why no one had found it sooner though. Surely he would have been given a health scan after he’d been retrieved from his parents house. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I’ll have to blindfold you,” Unspeakable Gethsemane said in their eerily monotone voice, their face covered by a moving theater mask that honestly freaked Harry out. Andromeda had explained that all Unspeakables disguised their voices and faces so as not to be targeted by terrorist factions outside of work, a policy implemented after the Rhubarb Risings of 1482. Harry nodded, deciding to pretend he knew the significance of that oddly named rebellion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After spelling blindfolds on all of them, Unspeakable Gethsemane led them through the entrance. After a moment, the Unspeakable then led them through a series of chambers, some echoing with odd sounds or odd sensations that made Harry’s skin crawl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unspeakable Gethsemane banished their blindfolds, allowing Harry to see the room he’d been led to. It looked similar to Andromeda’s ritual room, with tall dark stone walls and a granite floor. A total of six other Unspeakables were standing around a chalk drawn circle. Unspeakable Gethsemane neatly slid into their place in the circle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now Mr. Weasley, if you’d be so kind as to state your reason for calling upon us today we would be most grateful,” said the Unspeakable Harry assumed to be in charge, their blood red robes standing out from the dark robes of the Unspeakables surrounding them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry has a very small piece of you-know-who’s soul stuck in his scar Unspeakable Amycus,” Bill said, stepping forward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Unspeakables let out a collective gasp, a few even letting loose a few swear words McGonnagal would have given him 3 months of detention for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A piece of soul?” Unspeakable Amycus said, letting out a few words in a language he didn't recognize but assumed to be more curses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Potter, may I perform a small spell on you? The most you should feel is an odd invasive sensation; that will just be my magic being quite close to your own magical core in a rather unconventional way. It will help me determine what the best course of action is when it comes to removing this parasite,” they continued. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Er yeah that’s fine with me. I want him out as soon as possible,” replied Harry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They smiled. "Yes, I would in your position as well. Now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>rannsaka</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unspeakable Amycus was right, it did feel odd. It felt as if he was enveloped, his senses dampened. It reminded Harry of the time Dudley and his gang had dunked his head into a toilet during lunch break in primary. Water had gotten stuck in his ears, muffling his hearing for the rest of the day. The spell felt like that except with his magic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry had never really thought about what his magic felt like, but once Unspeakable Amycus finished the spell, it was as if a curtain had been lifted. He could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> his magic! With great reluctance, Harry pushed the thought away. He could learn more about his magical core later; right now he just wanted Moldy out of him as soon as humanly possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They hummed. "It seems that you have subconsciously been battling the horcrux this entire time. This has severely limited your access to your core but means that the soul fragment hasn't had a chance to attach to your own soul as far as we can tell." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Andromeda frowned. "I hadn't even realized that was something that could happen." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unspeakable Gethsemane grimaced. "It is a case Unspeakables from centuries ago unfortunately witnessed. The parasite was strong enough to overpower the host's core and the host became a vessel that the horcrux could control." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry blanched. He could've been Voldemort's second body! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are quite lucky Mr. Potter that you have such strong of a core. Once we remove the soul fragment, you should find yourself a stronger wizard than before. You might also have more incidents of accidental magic so I'd suggest practicing a few spells so you can figure out how to power them correctly before school starts. Obtaining permission to do so by the Ministry however, would be most likely impossible in our current political climate so I advise you to be discrete."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded. No need to give the magical world more ammo to use against him as a scapegoat. He'd stick to practicing just at the Manor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the Unspeakables that hadn't spoken yet, a very tall and slim figure, spoke up. "Now Mr. Potter, to start the ritual, we'll need to set you into a deep magical sleep, one obtained by drinking the draught of the living death. We have the antidote on hand, so worry not about any horror stories you might have heard over the years. We will then slowly draw out the horcrux from your scar, transferring it to a warded stone to contain any malicious magic that would ordinarily emanate from such a corrupted enchantment. You lack such an aura due to the power of your core, which is likely why it took a health scan to detect. Once the horcrux is removed, we will keep you asleep for a full 24 hours to allow your core to readjust and then we will wake you. Do you have any questions Mr. Potter?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked at Andromeda, who smiled at him. Taking this as a "seems to be a regular sounding operation", he shook his head no. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Perfect. Then I'll need you and your guardian to sign these forms, stating that you are doing this of your own free will and that you consent to allowing us to perform a magical operation on you," the unnamed Unspeakable continued. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Harry's emancipated," said Andromeda. The unnamed Unspeakable raised an eyebrow but said nothing. With a flick of their wand, they conjured a different set of documents and handed it over to Harry. He quickly scanned them over before handing them to Bill and Andromeda for them to take a look at as well. Harry trusted them to make sure he wasn't selling his every possession to the Ministry. After agreeing that the document was what it seemed, Harry took the quill Unspeakable Gethsemane handed him and signed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the Unspeakables summoned a small cot and a pair of white cotton shirt, trousers, and pants. After asking for his consent, they spelled the clothes onto him, explaining that synthetic materials often interfered with more ancient magic. They then had him drink a light pink potion, one he assumed was the draught of living death, and Harry knew no more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry dreamed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He stood at the bank of a river that roared with the strength of a dozen dragons. His brothers stood beside him, gazing down at the rushing water. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“There’s no natural crossing point,” said Antioch, raising his wand to form a path across. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Wait Brother, I sense that this river is home to something very powerful. It would be unwise to craft a bridge without taking some precautions," Cadmus cautioned. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry agreed. "Let us ward ourselves as well as the bridge. I do not wish to die today," he joked. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With that, all three brothers began constructing a bridge, Antioch transforming stones he found on the riverbank to harshly hewn granite, Cadmus etching runes and spilling blood onto the stones to ensure their safe passage, and Harry casting protective enchantments one after the other over the three of them. When their work was done and each brother had looked over the other's work, they started across the new stone bridge. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Before they could even reach the halfway point, Harry stiffened. The magic in the air had </span>
  </em>
  <span>changed</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Be on your guard," he warned, just before a being appeared before them. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Antioch, always the most foolhardy of the bunch, immediately drew his wand, Cadmus following their eldest brother's example. Harry, for he was no idiot, made a show of flicking his wand back into its holster. Diplomacy was usually much more successful. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The being, for it could not be a creature with how intelligent its milky white eyes were, was one none of the brothers had ever seen before. It's three heads stared at them, one a thestral, another a grimm, and the last one Harry was unfamiliar with, it's silvery fur and wide knowing eyes unsettling something deep within him. It's body was that of a dog twice the size of a horse, and it's tail that of a snake. Harry would sell his left leg that it had the body of a cerberus and the tail of a basilisk. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A chimera of death</span>
  <em>
    <span>, a voice whispered to him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Who dares cross the uncrossable River of Sacrifice?" the grimm head growled. How Harry knew it was the grimm head, he was unsure as none of the mouths had opened. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Antioch took a step forward, bowing at the waist. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"We apologize for our trespassing, mighty one. We are on a quest, one to better better all magical beings, and Ignotus divined that this was the correct direction to move in."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The strange head nodded, flickering in and out of sight as it did so. Harry's eyes widened. He had only heard of such a creature in passing, by an aquaintance who had traveled farther East than many ever ventured. She had talked of a creature she called it a хэсэгчилсэн хэлбэр (the closest translation he could figure was demiguise), a creature that could turn invisible at will and was nearly impossible to catch with it's talents in precognition. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"The one called Ignotus is correct. This is the path that you were prophecised to take, and take it you shall," the demiguise whispered in their minds. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"However destined this path may be, none shall cross this river while we live on," said the thestral. The head lunged forward, it's sharp fangs glistening in the sunlight. Before he could rip out any of the brothers throats, it hit an invisible barrier. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"What is this!" it demanded. Harry thanked Lady Magic he'd thought to put protective charms of his own on top of the arrays and wards Cadmus had put on the bridge to ensure their safe crossing. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"We could feel your presence before we crossed, great one. We knew to take precautionary steps. I warded the bridge itself to ensure safe crossing to anyone who steps upon it while Ignotus cast protection after protection on our own bodies," Cadmus explained. "You will not be able to harm us but neither will we be able to harm you."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The grimm head snarled. "It appears we have been tricked. Very well. You may have your reward: any item you could possibly wish for will be gifted to you." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Greed and lust filled his brothers eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I will have a wand more powerful than any in existence," said Antioch. The grimm nodded. A branch from an elder tree across the river floated before the grimm head, along with a strand of hair from the thestral head's mane. The two melded together, the wood molding itself into an elegant but simple wand. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Your wish is granted, eldest brother. You may cross the bridge. Be warned, that once defeated, it's loyalty will no longer be yours."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Antioch grabbed the new wand and crossed the bridge. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Middle brother, what do you desire?" the thestral head asked. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I wish for the power to recall the dead from the grave," said Cadmus. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The thestral head nodded, a polished green stone flecked with black and gold flying up from the river bank. The stone glimmered, almost whispered to Harry, full of voices he could almost hear. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"The power is yours. Turn the stone three times, and who you wish to see will be before you. Be warned that not all who are dead are content to be dragged back into the matters of the living. Use it sparingly."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cadmus nodded, grinning. He made his way off the bridge. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Youngest brother," the demiguise whispered, "what do you desire?" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry knew he did not trust the gifts this being was presenting them. Who would give un-ensnared gifts to ones they had decided to kill not five minutes before? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"If you would be willing," Harry began, "I desire a way to hide from all who wish to harm me."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The demiguise blinked at him before nodding. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The demiguise's own fur was shorn before weaving itself into a hooded cloak. The fabric was light and airy beneath Harry's fingers, aweing him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Your desire is granted. Simply adorn the cloak and pull up the hood. This shall render you invisible to all types of detection regarding sight, but will not mask your scent or sounds. The cloak's powers will not fade like the ones made from the fur of my cousins. Take care of it," the demiguise said. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry bowed. "Thank you, majestic one. May your life be bountiful and your endeavors successful." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry turned and walked off the bridge. When he looked back, the death chimera was gone. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instant regret filled him as Harry opened his eyes, groaning. This headache was almost as bad as the pain he'd felt when Voldemort had touched his scar in the graveyard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good, you're awake," an Unspeakable said, walking over to Harry. "I'm Unspeakable Ixchel. Now, do you have any pain? I'll need to do a diagnostic scan after this so don't feel the need to lie or misguide me." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Er, my head feels like it's being both smashed with a rock and stabbed at the same time," Harry said. Taking a second to take stock of his body, he realized that he felt, not exactly lighter, but unburdened. He wondered if that was the horcrux. "I think that's it. It's a bit distracting to be honest, so I might realize something hurts after the headache's been taken care of."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unspeakable Ixchel nodded. "That's to be expected. Here," they said, handing Harry a vial of shimmery pale blue potion, "drink this. It will help minimize any headaches you have for the next twelve hours. Before you leave, I'll prescribe you a weeks worth until your body can adjust more to the lack of soul fragment within."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry did as asked and immediately felt better. "Thanks," he said, pushing himself upright and searching for his glasses. Finding them, he put them on and took a look at his surroundings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was in what he imagined a victorian hospital room might look like with a cot, a few chairs, and a smattering of medical equipment around the room. The lack of a heart rate monitor beeping made Harry infinitely prefer this to muggle hospitals, though he'd only been once when Aunt Marge's dog Ripper had managed to take a serious bite out of his calf. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now Mr. Potter, I'll be performing a simple diagnostic spell that will tell me the level of pain you're in, the current state of your body, and the current state of your magical core. This will be nowhere near as involved as the spell Madam Tonks performed on you two days ago. Everything will be written down here," they gestured to a piece of thick creamy parchment, "but will be absolutely confidential. No one other than myself, your healer, and you may ever touch it, let alone read it. To all others it will appear blank." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sighed in relief. He really didn't need Fudge, or god forbid Rita Skeeter, getting a hold of his medical records and releasing them to the public. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Any questions or concerns?" asked Unspeakable Ixchel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, it all makes sense."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Splendid. Now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>見立てる</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry felt a much lighter tingle this time, though he could sense the spell working its way around his body, assessing him. It did feel a bit odd, though. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unspeakable Ixchel hummed. "Well, you appear to be in no pain right now which is good. The horcrux has been completely removed, though your mental barriers have been thoroughly damaged. I highly suggest studying occlumency, the art of defending and organizing the mind. Your magical core is readjusting well. It will be a while before you have full control of your magic again, but it may have unlocked some abilities or talents along with just raw power, which you seem to have in leaps and bounds. All in all, you have a good bill of health considering your condition. Have Madam Tonks perform checkups once a week for the next month to monitor how well you bounce back."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry made a note to ask Sirius and Andromeda what occlumency was. What could the mind possibly need defending from? The imperius curse? He was already better at that then others his own age. Was mind reading a thing in the magical world? He shuddered. The last thing he wanted was someone new shuffling through his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you Unspeakable Ixchel," said Harry. They smiled before leading him to a bathroom to change back into the clothes he'd worn the previous day. Before he left, they handed him a piece of parchment they told him he could use to gain permission to purchase heavy-duty pain relief potions at any certified apothecary along with a few extra bottles to hold him over until he had the chance to get more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No sooner than every twelve hours do you hear me? Any sooner and you risk internal bleeding." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded, giving his farewells to the Unspeakables he heard while being guided through the hallways blindfolded. He was led to a floo fireplace in what appeared to be a private office where he grabbed some powder, tossed it in, spoke the name of his new home, and vanished in a roar of flame. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as always I have no idea when I'll update next but uhh hope you liked it!! also look at me trying to make an operation reference lmao I haven't played that game since I was 10. </p>
<p>chapter notes:</p>
<p>the spell at the start of the chapter is in icelandic and the spell at the end is in japanese btw. you read it as "mitateru". the alternate name for the demiguise is mongolian tho for the mongolian and icelandic i did use google translate so please correct me if i'm wrong! I'm more confident in the japanese spell since i'm learning japanese myself but i'm def not fluent lmao.  </p>
<p>as for the unspeakable names, the unspeakables chose their names based on different mythologies or cultural stories. for example, i'm 98% sure that gethsemane is the garden where jesus was arrested, amycus is a son of posiden (i think??) and ixchel is a mayan goddess of medicine, fertility, and more. JRK's england-centric view of magic and go fuck itself tbh we love a worldwide magical community UwU</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. LSTea ;)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>harry updates the wards properly this time and gets a new wand! </p>
<p>aka i spent entirely too much time on the harry potter wiki page looking at the meaning of different wand woods it's a bit embarrassing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After four nights of rest, Harry had finally convinced Whipppley, Sirius, and Andromeda that he was well enough to recharge the wards of the house. While resting, he had learned to his dismay that his wand no longer worked quite right for him. In retrospect, it made sense that a fragment of Voldemort's soul latched onto it's wand's brother. Harry resolved to get another as soon as the adults in his life stopped hovering like he was about to break. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He supposed they had a right to worry, Harry thought wryly. With nothing to do in bed but read and rest, the graveyard visited him in his dreams every night. It left him waking in cold sweats, throat hoarse from screaming. Andromeda had been reluctant to let him use dreamless sleep, saying it had negative side effects when taken with the headache draught prescribed by Unspeakable Ixchel as well as a tendency to become addictive. Sirius often joined him in the kitchen after his own nightmares though, nursing a cup of tea. It was something Harry was grateful for. After being alone and depressed so far this summer, it was comforting to have someone who even vaguely understood what he was going through. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>During their night time tea sessions, Harry finally got a chance to get to know his godfather as well as hear more stories about his parents. From the countless pranks and detentions the marauders committed to small, seemingly insignificant stories about his parents and their habits, Harry grew more resentful than ever that he'd been deprived a happy childhood. During the day, he slogged through his summer homework, having to review a lot of sections due to being distracted all year by the massive </span>
  <em>
    <span>death tournament</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was forced to participate in. Honestly, he should've been removed simply based on the fact that it was the year before his OWLs! It was nice to be able to read other books about his subjects that weren't available at school now though, such as how to properly prepare potions ingredients (naturally something Snape neglected to teach), interesting history books, and tomes on obscure topics such as wandmaking, something that Harry was starting to become very interested in. He had no idea how much work went into it all! </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His second day of rest though, Sirius sat him down for a chat. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry," said Sirius, "we need to talk about what we're going to do about the Order." Harry's heart warmed at the 'we' in that statement; no adult had ever looked out for and included him like this before. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about it? I thought they were just holed up at your old place having meetings and hovering about the prophecy."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, they've also had another job, one I know you'll get mad about so I've put it off and I'm sorry for that. A rotation of individuals have been sent to guard you at all times, to make sure You-Know-Who or his Death Eaters don't attack you." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry scowled. Just typical of them all, honestly. "What, so I was important enough to protect but not important enough to be told anything? Am I a bloody diamond ring? They should just stuff me in Gringotts if all they care about is their precious little chosen one!" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grimaced. "Yeah, I told them you wouldn't appreciate being coddled and that you really ought to know what was going on but I was extremely outvoted and I couldn't risk anything by owl or in person. The reason I bring this up though is that it would be bad to have the Order on your ass insistent on sheltering you for your own good when really what you need is some breathing room and time to learn some battle magic."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry made a face at that, but had to agree. There's no way he would be able to practice magic under the watchful eyes of Mrs. Weasley, let alone Dumbledore himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what are we going to do then? How come they haven't realized I left yet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smirked. "I told them that I've decided to spend the week running around the Forest of Dean as Padfoot to let off some steam. I also happened to receive a letter from you saying that you've managed to catch ill, so ill in fact that you can't leave bed and that's why the Order hasn't seen you." Harry laughed at that. Trust Sirius, prankster extraordinaire, to come up with a good excuse for Harry's absence. "As for how we'll prevent them from noticing anything in the future, we'll use this," he said, holding up a grey stone the size of his palm, all smooth except for a series of runes and glyphs carved around the edges. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What does it do?" Harry asked, curious. It didn't look like much to be honest, but remembering the stones in the ward room, he knew it likely had hidden depths. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now this is something me and Marlene McKinnon worked on together back in our fourth year for our Ancient Runes final project. When you activate it, it records someone doing a specific action and once you've got the image you want you can project it. You can set it on a timer too so it happens more than once. Me and James used these a lot to get out of tight spots in pranks and to create alibis for ourselves. It doesn't record sound unfortunately, but we should be able to sneak it into your relatives house with Whippley and just close the blinds so they'll only see your silhouette." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry launched at Sirius, tackling him in a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's absolutely brilliant Sirius! You really were quite the inventor weren't you! Reminds me of Home Alone," he laughed. At Sirius's confusion, Harry told him the basic plot of the movie, or at least the parts he'd seen while he was making dinner when Dudley had been watching it on the telly. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span> "Thank you, thank you, thank you for not insisting I go back." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave Harry a sad smile. "I know what it's like to live in a house that isn't safe. I would never force you to go back there, ever." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled at the memory. He really had the best godfather someone in his situation could ask for. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Making his way with Whippley down to the ward room again (this time opening the portrait himself, thank you very much), Harry stood before the carved glowing stones. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back at Whippley, who smiled, before reaching out and touching the stone. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You is going to do great, Master Harry. Just remember the sayings and all is goings well."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry took a deep breath and began.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I, Harry James Potter, do accept this house and call it my home. We shall be family, for home is where family is and family is where home is. Do you, Potter manor, accept me as the new head of house?" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The stone beneath his fingers warmed, purple sparks flying. A surge of magic flooded him, almost knocking him off his feet. Harry gasped, throwing out a hand to brace himself so he didn't fall flat on his ass and break the connection. Whippley had warned him that disconnecting from the ward stones mid-ritual was one of the worst things he could do. The magic grew even more intense, filling his every nook and cranny, so much he felt as if he was going to overflow. Merlin, he thought, the magic his ancestors had poured into the wards was immense. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Peverell line has returned,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the wards whispered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Receive Death's gifts. Welcome, head of house Harry James Potter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As sudden as it came, the magic was ripped from him, taking some of his own with it. Gasping, he collapsed, squeezing his eyes shut at the start of a pounding headache gracing his temples. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is Master Harry alright?" Whippley squeaked, rushing over and helping him stand up. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think so," Harry whispered, keeping his eyes closed. "My head hurts though. And I'm tired; The wards took a lot of magic." Then, he frowned. "Whippley, what do you know about the Peverell line?" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"They were the three brothers who was said to meet death, Master Harry. You is descended from Ignotus, the littlest brother, I thinks. Why does you ask?" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Er, the wards said something about it returning and how I'll receive 'death's gifts'. Any idea what that means?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Master Harry, what a great honor! You has been made Lord of the Peverell line, taking on the mantle of the family magics! The magic has not deemed a Potter worthy in centuries," Whippley said sagely. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry balked. "A Lord? Those exist in the magical world?" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course," she said sagely, as if this was a completely </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> occurrence.  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry groaned. "Time for another magical world lesson I guess," he said, having Whippley apparate him into Sirius's room for his headache was only getting worse.  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Whippley shooed his godfather off the bed, much to Sirius's dismay, and rushed off to bring them some tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was updating the wards that bad?" asked Sirius. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm a bloody lord now, so I think so yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"A lord? How is that possible? The Potters aren't even a noble house, let alone an ancient and noble house."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"The wards said it was Peverell, not Potter. Also said I'd be getting 'death's gifts', so joy," Harry said sarcastically, wincing when he moved his head too much and squeezing his eyes shut. God, he felt like utter shit. He really didn't need this crap complicating his life too; how inconvenient. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius's voice turned contemplative. "Peverell. Where do I know that name?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whippley said they were these three brothers who met with death or something and that I'm descended from the youngest. Dunno what that means though."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Sirius choked. "The three brothers? Are you sure Harry? Merlin, I thought that was a fairy tale." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Whippley popped back in, carrying a tray of tea along with one of Harry's headache reliever potions. "It is a true story Mr. Sirius," she said, "though it has been warped through time. The brothers met a creature that no longer exists. It gifted them the tree items after they tricked it. I does not know much more than that, I am sorry. It is a story passed down through generations of my family."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chugging it down despite it's horrid taste, Harry sighed as he felt the potion start to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"How come the Lordship is only activating now though?" Harry asked. "That's not how it works at all in the muggle world; the father passes the title to his son and the line lives on as long as there's a son to hand the title down to." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius made a sound of disgust. "That would be the patriarchy," he muttered. "For magicals, if a family has been around long enough, they generate their own type of family magic which is usually connected to the wards of the house. To become head of house, otherwise known as Lord regardless of one's gender, you have to prove yourself to the family magic. If there's an entire generation where no one meets the magic's standards it goes dormant, waiting for someone worthy to come along in the future. That must be what happened to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was intrigued. "What does family magic mean exactly though?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius hummed. "Do you know what a metamorphmagus is, Harry?" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's someone who can change their appearance at will, like controlling the color of their hair or something. Andromeda's daughter Nymphadora, though she likes to be known as Tonks, is a metamorphmagus. It's a more common trait of family magic, one the Black's are known for. While she isn't the Lord, she was deemed worthy by the family magic to be granted that ability. Though now that I think about it, she hasn't had a chance to mess with the wards at all so she really wouldn't know if she was Lord or not, just like you didn't until just now."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what, is Parseltongue my family magic?" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius frowned. "I'm not sure. That's a trait that wasn't picked up in your family until the Potters intermarried with the Lakhani family in the late 1850s I think." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>At Harry's incredulous stare, Sirius said, "What? James's family history was much more interesting to me at your age than mine was and it was a great way to procrastinate summer homework. Also was a great way to annoy the shit out of James, quoting random statistics about his ancestors." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry snorted. "Nerd." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius, ever the mature adult, stuck his tongue out at Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> my family magic then? The wards said something about 'receiving death's gifts'," asked Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry kid," Sirius grinned, "seems like it's time to hit the books." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Three hours later and the two of them had found nothing. The Peverell line's journals were all, unfortunately, in Old English, something neither one of them was fluent in. Instead, Sirius had decided to give Harry a rundown of the responsibilities of a Lord in magical society. Detailing his awaiting Wizengamot seat and his duty to support all magical creatures and beings on his land (and wasn't that a novel thought, the fact that he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>land</span>
  </em>
  <span>), Harry let out a sigh of relief when Sirius said that his duties wouldn't start until he was 25, when his magical core settled. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the second age of maturity essentially," Sirius explained. "It's not used as much anymore except in legal matters since it would be a right mess if no one under the age of 25 could use magic outside of school."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry agreed and decided that he'd worry about all this once Voldemort was dealt with. Hell, he had 10 bloody years; studying up on law and his duties could definitely wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"How many Lords are there right now?" he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, that depends if you count dormant lines or not. There are 465, 466 now that you're a Lord, that are active. The total number of known lines is 1397, but there haven't been that many active since before Hogwarts was founded." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head. "Sirius, how on Earth do you know all this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius blushed. "Ah, well, I really do love history. It's tragic what Binns has done to the last three generations of magicals in regards to their opinions on the history of magic."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry made a face. "It's just so bloody </span>
  <em>
    <span>boring</span>
  </em>
  <span> the way he tells it all. And I really would be more interested if we managed to move past the goblin wars." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"There are these things called books, you know. Dunno if you've heard of them."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh shove off Sirius," said Harry, "Let me just pop open a book while fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Voldemort</span>
  </em>
  <span> is after me every year."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave him a sad smile. "Well, that's what this summer's for: catching up."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Padfoot, I literally just spent like, four hours at Gringotts last week. Do I really have to meet them in person just to tell them I'm a Lord now?" Harry whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Padfoot, for Sirius was currently shaped like a dog (though he'd been forcibly given a doggy spa treatment by Whippley which had been incredibly entertaining to watch), barked in affirmation at him. Harry groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking down Diagon Alley still hadn't lost it's splendor to Harry, the bright colors, the bustling crowds, and the feeling of </span>
  <em>
    <span>magic</span>
  </em>
  <span> that filled the air. It was the end of July, so supply lists hadn't been sent out yet, but that barely minimized the hustle and bustle of the place. Children of all ages were running around, half of them with Fortescue's ice cream charmed to stay cool and prevent melting, others goofing off with friends. Harry ached a bit when he saw it all. Was this how he would've grown up without the war? </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Padfoot bumped into him, making Harry realize they had arrived at Gringotts. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks boy," Harry whispered, rubbing his ears. Padfoot panted, his tongue lolling. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked around the bank, scanning the tellers until he saw Urrig, the goblin who'd helped him out last time. He quickly made his way over to him, lining up behind a woman with an odd looking yet strangely familiar hat, one with a stuffed vulture atop it. With a start, he remembered where he'd seen it before: atop Neville's reconfiguration of his boggart, Snape dressed in long, grandmotherly velvet green robes with that very same hat atop his head. Old rage curdled in his stomach at the thought that Snape, a fucking teacher, terrified a student enough to be his boggart. The rage had soured further once he'd learned Snape used to be friends with his mum. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, Mrs. Longbottom was called up by Urrig, who quickly ushered her to an awaiting goblin. It seemed she also had more in-depth details with her accounts, then. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" Urrig called, eyes barely glancing at Harry. He quickly looked back though, evidently seeing through the glamour Whippley had placed on him so he wouldn't get harassed while out and about. "Hello Mr. Potter. What can Gringotts do for you today?" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have some business with Bagnor, Urrig. I've recently been enlightened to some new information about my family and I'd like to discuss it with him." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Urrig eyed him for a moment before nodding and sending him and Padfoot to the recently returned goblin guard, the same one who'd escorted Mrs. Longbottom to whatever business she had with Gringotts. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They passed familiar hallways, filled with sharp and dangerous looking weapons. Harry wondered about the application of actual weapons in the past war. Could you take out Death Eaters with a gun, he wondered? It was a question he'd have to ask Sirius later. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Potter," Bagnor said, "what a surprise. Was there something in particular you'd like to discuss?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry took a seat. "Yes, actually. I've settled into Potter Manor and upon updating the wards have been appointed Lord Peverell. I've been told I need to notify Gringotts of this change of status in person as soon as possible."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bagnor raised an eyebrow. "Interesting," he mused. "There hasn't been a Lord Peverell in over half a millennia. Well, let me get your the paperwork you need to fill out and then you can be on your way. Once you have that filled out, I can have someone bring you to the Peverell vaults, vaults which have remained inactive in the period between Lords. I can give you a file of their contents if you wish." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"That would be great Bagnor, thank you," said Harry, grabbing the quill Bagnor had set out for him and started reading his documents. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of them seemed to just be an acknowledgement of his access to the Peverell vaults, along with one complicated looking document that, to Harry's best guess, seemed to be announcing his Lordship to Gringotts, a public agreement to fulfill his duties once he was 25. Harry signed them all. Maybe the Peverell vaults would have books detailing the family magic, though he wasn't optimistic that they'd be in anything but Old English. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride down to the vaults was like a game of Tetris, trying to fit Harry, a goblin, and Padfoot into the rickety cart. They just barely made it in one piece, having had a close call when some sort of creature clinging to the walls of the tunnels had almost taken a bite out of Padfoot. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The Peverell vaults were deeper than Harry had ever been and he could've sworn he heard the all too familiar roar of a dragon not that far off. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vault 822," the goblin said, pressing their palm against the door along with Harry's newly acquired key. With a series of clicks the door swung open, revealing a vault similar to Harry's in size, though much dustier, despite the numerous enchantments Gringotts presumably had placed in their client's vaults to prevent it. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a peek around, Harry decided just to grab a few of the books he'd seen on a smaller shelf, having been able to read at least a portion of their titles, and come back at a later date to explore when he had more time. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, that will be all. Eritus bless you," said Harry. The goblin returned the saying in kind and led them back up topside. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Padfoot, are you sure this is the right address?" Harry asked, looking up at the building in front of him. It was, to put it nicely, in more disrepair than the Leaky Cauldron was. Padfoot barked, his tail wagging. Harry sighed. "Alright then, here goes nothing." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside, the store reminded him of a cross between a potions lab and a woodworking shop. Despite being a wand shop, it looked nothing like Olivander's. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome to Brunhilde's Banging Wands for Brilliant Wixen, what can I do for you today?" said an ancient-looking woman, poking her head out from what appeared to be a back office. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Er, hi," Harry said, "I need a wand, but I guess that's a bit obvious. I'm Simon."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She cackled. "That it is, dearie. My name is Brunhilde Diggle, welcome to my shop. Now, you still look to be Hogwarts age if my old eyes don't deceive me! What happened to your previous wand?" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry winced at the question, but luckily this was something he and Sirius had prepared for beforehand, along with coming to a lesser known wand shop to avoid any rumors making their way back to the Order. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got mugged in Muggle London and it snapped." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Brunnhilde winced. "Oh that's rough darling. Didn't use any underage magic did you, though?" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah. Probably why my wand broke in the first place actually, I was shoved and it was in my back pocket when I fell."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You idiot boy!" Brunhilde said, "Did no one ever tell you not to put your wand in you back pocket? It's an excellent way to blow off your buttox young man. What in Merlin's name are they teaching at that school these days," she muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyways, " she said, "let's get back to business. What was your last wand made of and where did you buy it from?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holly and Phoenix feather from Ollivander's, Ma'am."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh what a polite young man you are! Holly and Phoenix feather, hm. That's an odd combination. How well did the wand work for you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry struggled to answer this. "It worked well for me at first, but I went through some things at the end of last year and when I practiced after exams it didn't work as well for me as before."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Brunhilde nodded. "Trauma can do that to person. The wand bonds with who you are as a person and if trauma changes an aspect of you more violently and suddenly than the wand can accommodate, you won't be able to work with it."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That made a surprising amount of sense, actually, and with the combination of the graveyard and the Horcrux being removed, Harry supposed that at least his magical core was too different for his wand to tolerate. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now young man, I run my business a bit differently than dear Garry does," at Harry's confused glance, she elaborated, "Ollivander dearie, his first name is Garrik. His way of pairing wands is based in arithmetic while I prefer to err on the side of divination. I'm going to drink some specially prepared tea that will open me to magical pathways, that's what ties wands to their owners you know, and then I'll match you with whichever wand has the strongest potential pathway. I'll then drink a potion to reverse the effects, though you may have to remind me to take it as the effects of the tea can be, ah, rather intense." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Was Harry understanding this old woman correctly? Was she going to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>high</span>
  </em>
  <span> to match him with his wand? God, the magical world was so odd sometimes. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She began to chat while she prepared her tea, talking about the range of rare and unusual cores she offered along with some less common woods, detailing him some of the harrowing adventures she'd gone on in her youth to acquire such commodities. Harry found himself liking her a lot, this odd, hardcore elderly witch who'd run away from an arranged marriage and pureblood snobbery to make wands. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the tea was ready, having steeped to an olive green. Brunhilde drank a whole cup, her pupils blowing wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"My oh my, aren't you </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesting</span>
  </em>
  <span>," she giggled. "You've been touched by death so many times and the family magic absolutely adores you! But for a wand, a wand, a wand, a wand," she murmured. She stood up, starting to wander around the room, poking at the boxes on the shelves. When Harry didn't follow, she commanded, "Up!" as if he was a broom. Sighing, he decided not to question it. People who were high were so strange. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was after the third wand she had him hold that she came to a sudden stop. "Oh, hm, this is delectable," she said, reaching towards the back of a shelf. "Aspen and Demiguise hair, excellent for dueling but has an edge of craftiness to it. This is a survivor's wand, through and through. Go ahead, try it."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry grabbed the wand and felt his body surge with heat, the wand tip glowing a bright warm gold. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa," he whispered. This was so much more intense than his old wand. It felt home. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Brunhilde smiled. "Simon, that wand is perfect for you! Rarely do I see such good matches."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry beamed, reaching down to rub Padfoot's ears. "Ms. Brunhilde, you asked me to remind you to take your potion." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh that's right, silly me! Thanks for reminding me dearie." She quickly downed the bottle Harry handed her, instantly sobering. "An aspen wand with a demiguise hair core! What an interesting combination. Well, that'll be 8 galleons and 4 sickles." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry handed her the correct amount while she gathered the complimentary wand care items, such as the wand oil that goes best one's wand wood and a small booklet detailing the specifics about his wand that he could refer to for any government-related wand registration. After pocketing his new wand, the booklet, and the wand oil, Harry and Padfoot left the store. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>pls forgive the horrible ways i end my chapters T-T idk how to end them and make them sound good at the same time lol. anyways!! i have like. 3 weeks left until i graduate and while I don't have finals I do have a presentation or two so the next chapter won't be here any sooner than at least one or two weeks. </p>
<p>also can u tell i've never been high lol</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you've read this far, [photo of you] my beloved &lt;3</p>
<p>I hope you liked it!! I'm open to constructive criticism since this is the first like. non-chatfic I've ever made and it's already longer than anything I've ever written in my entire life so pls do let me know if there's shit I can do better. Just don't be mean about it pls if you don't like my fic, all you have to do is click the back button. </p>
<p>Kudos and comments give me serotonin x100 and I'll love you forever if you give them UwU. If you want to follow me on tumblr or insta (tho i don't post there as much) I'm @murderspoonz for both of them and I'd love to talk to ppl about hp or even other things!! </p>
<p>ILY THANK YOU FOR READING</p>
<p>- Spoon &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>